(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to well tools and particularly relates to tools used to selectively locate and lock in compatible profiled grooving in a well conduit.
(2) Background Information
Various devices are used in well conduits to control the flow of fluids in the well while completing or producing a well. Many of these devices are operated by a string of operating tools which includes a shifting tool of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,152 to Fisher, Jr. and Welch and herein incorporated for reference. The string of tools is lowered into the well conduit via wireline or pumpdown well servicing techniques. When the tool string shifting tool is moved downwardly into compatible profiled grooving in the well conduit or device in the conduit to be operated, profiled keys on the shifting tool are moved outwardly into and held engaged in the compatible profiled grooving by springs under the keys, connecting the the tool string in the compatible grooving. After the tool string with shifting tool is connected, the tool string is moved downwardly by jarring or by pumping to operate the device in the well conduit as required. On upward movement of the tool string, the locator shifter tool is automatically disconnected from the profiled grooving.
While using the shifting tool of the previously incorporated U.S. patent, it was found the impact forces of downward jarring or fluid pumped downwardly on the tool string and shifting tool would cause the tool keys to move out of engagement with the profiled grooving, prematurely disconnecting the shifting tool from the profiled grooving.